grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Jansither Moonhaze
''Note: Skip to the OOC section for ambient music to accompany your read.'' History Overview A seasoned kaldorei priestess-turned-druid who specializes in providing both paid and unpaid support to those in need. Early Life After a year of residing in Nendis and considering the danger that Winterspring’s climate and inhabitants posed toward a young child, Jansither’s parents migrated back to Elenros’s home town of Auberdine. Although the moonkin, murlocs, and furbolg of Darkshore posed a threat as well, they were much easier to keep at bay than the goblins and dragons of Winterspring, and the immediate area of the surrounding forest provided more than enough room to keep Jansither’s adventurous spirit preoccupied as she grew. Sylanai and Elenros agreed that Jansither should follow in her mother’s steps and begin lessons as a priestess when she was old enough. Everything about Jansither’s personality contradicted the calm and benevolent character of a priestess; she was wild-hearted and judgmental, failing to think before she spoke. Despite this, she took her lessons seriously and quickly developed her skills. The spells her mother taught her started small and gained potency over time. When Sylanai would tend to the sentinels of Auberdine or the occasional wounded traveler, Jansither would be by her side to mend lesser wounds and perform prayers and blessings. She wasn’t quite sure what her motivation for becoming a priestess was; was it that she wanted to make her parents proud and do the best for her community, or was it simply something more selfish, such as recognition? Either way, her motivation was unwavering. Between her mother’s teachings, Jansither would spend every waking moment adventuring with her frost saber companion Snowwhisker. The young frost saber was close to the same age as her and had been adopted by her parents around the time that she was born. The kaldorei always revered the frost saber’s tenacity and cunning, and so they thought it a fitting gift for the child. The duo ran through the forest, chasing critters and reveling in the variety of flora that Darkshore offered. Druidism Jansither’s fascination with the forest only grew stronger over the years. Her simple hobbies of observing or playing with the nature surrounding her evolved into something more serious as she started studying creatures and taking notes on her surroundings. It was the Spring of her 13th year when she started wondering more about her father and what being a druid entailed. The nature magic that they performed boggled her mind and piqued her curiosity more than anything in the forest. The thought of intertwining nature into her magic thrilled her, but she knew it wasn’t something she could achieve as a priestess. Since the beginning, the kaldorei had shunned the idea of females being involved with druidism, and so it was not a profession that she could hope to learn without suspicions arising. She thought to ask her father, but whenever he would study or work, he would isolate himself. He was a very secretive elf and did not speak of his endeavors except rarely. She knew that he traveled to Mount Hyjal relatively frequently, about the sleeping to venture to a place called the “Emerald Dream”, and the basics of a druid’s work, but beyond that, she was clueless. With the newfound independence that being a blossoming priestess and teenager offered, she began following her father when he would leave for work. Under the guise of the dense vegetation Darkshore’s forest provided, she watched from afar as he visited moonwells and performed his magic. She watched as he grew flora out of seemingly nothing, her eyes wide in awe and glowing with the green aura the magic emanated. When her father would leave his study, she would sneak into the room and read what he had been inscribing in his journal. Most of the material he had been writing were recollections from the “Dream”, studies on various natural changes in the surrounding area, and logs regarding his work and findings. She learned much from the journal, such as why the formerly-peaceful furbolgs and moonkins had been violent recently, and became addicted to the knowledge the journal provided. Years passed and Jansither was now a young adult. She had advanced to a full-fledged priestess, and was one of the most requested in the town for services. In her mother’s footsteps she had begun spreading the teachings of Elune to prospective priestesses in the town. Some had even ventured from as far as Astranaar to receive lessons. It was hard work, and she resented a lot of the children for not taking it as seriously as she had when she was a child. Her antics regarding her father’s work continued until one night when she was twenty-two. She ran her finger along the etching of Elenros’s journal, admiring the craftsmanship of the leather worker, and gently opened the cover. As she began to flip through the pages to find his most recent writings, thorny vines quickly snapped around the book and closed it, narrowly avoiding cutting her. Startled, she let out a small yelp and jolted around. In the doorway was her father. Eyes wide, she pleaded with him, trying to explain that she was merely curious and wanted a better understanding of his work. Her actions were not intended to be intrusive or rude, but she knew that they were regardless. She apologized heavily to her father, who stood in the doorway, stoic and staring at her expressionlessly. “I know that you have been intruding on my studies for years, Jansither,” Elenros said, interrupting her murmuring. “I am not appreciative of the secretive nature of your foolery, but have no quarrel with your curiosities. You may accompany me to my work and I will teach you druidic magic if you so wish.” Jansither’s eyes welled at this offer, and she stood up slowly from her seat. She thanked him, bowed, and then when she was calm, they discussed the repercussions of her becoming a druid. It was still the same as it was when she was a child - no kaldorei would look upon a female druid with respect, and many would gossip and spit at her if they knew. Her reputation as a priestess would dwindle and her mother and father’s names would be blemished. They came to the mutual agreement that while he would teach her, Jansither was not to say a word to anyone. And so began many years of following her father on his short journeys, learning how to wield druidic magic and becoming more in tune with nature. Her rash temperament calmed as her studies continued, and she began to gain a respect for all creatures that she didn’t have before. Departing Auberdine - Present The two continued their camaraderie until year 21, when The Third War intervened. War had been raging for the past year, and it had finally come to a head at Mount Hyjal. Elenros was conscripted under Malfurion to help repel the forces of Archimonde and empower Nordrassil, the World Tree. Jansither begged to follow and aid him and the other druids in battle, but he denied it solemnly; female night elves were shunned, after all, and not even this occasion would allow it. Weeks passed, and though Archimonde's forces were successfully defeated, her father had not returned home, leaving her worried sick. News finally reached her that her father had died in the battle. This utterly broke her; they had bonded an enormous amount since she started learning under him, and now he was gone. Grief-stricken, Jansither resigned as a druid and went back to solely practicing as a priestess. She tucked away her father's reagents and archived his journal along with the trinkets she had obtained while working with him. Sylanai was distracted with the loss of her husband, and required her daughter's constant motivation and will to continue her work. Although Jansither's heart ached for her father as well, she knew she had to stay strong and support her mother. Departing Auberdine - Present Personality General Overview A free, spirited soul that yearns to be alone but longs for company at the same time. She is mostly found relaxing idly in nature, surrounded by trees, and humming solemn rhythms. Daydreaming is her specialty, and she frequently jokes that she could make a profession of it. There is a fine line between mellow and excited. She is either one or the other. Her friends use this to their advantage by psyching her up for certain events, similar to how you would speak to a puppy in a high pitched voice to make it wag its tail. Strengths While she is not prone to being very sympathetic or empathetic, and contradictory to her typical demeanor, she is very compassionate in her own way. When she sees those in need she will act, using her maturity to put her prejudices behind her. Motivation is never far from her, and usually comes in the form of companionship or money. By no means is she greedy, but the good things in life cost several gold, let alone providing care for Snowwhisker. Leadership has been one of Jansither's strongest traits for a long time, and her successful endeavors as a priestess only prove it. Flaws Jansither's personality has transformed over time to become more mild and neutral, though she is still relatively volatile and judgmental in her social interactions. This is a problem that she is aware of and has been working to fix. As most kaldorei are, Jansither is slightly xenophobic. She has an innate distrust and dislike for gnomes and dwarves, but has no qualms with humans. She has been known to make select friends with other races when given the opportunity, but is very prejudiced toward strangers. This fact does not play well with her "speak now, think later" flaw, but she has been more careful and will interact kindly unless an individual provokes her. Her irritability sometimes gets the better of her, and she is not the best at censoring herself when in a bad mood or while being pestered. Her facial expressions can't lie. Social Guild Jansither was requested by Gonebald to join the guild as their Curator of Fables. Family Aside from her parents, Jansither has no known relatives or immediate family members. Mother Sylanai Mistrunner, Priestess of Elune Father Elenros Moonhaze, Veteran Druid Companion Snowwhisker, Frost Saber Friends * Alessya Vara - wiki * Tymar "Tymbe" Beardwall - wiki * Callush Cromwell (spouse) - wiki * Raedorai Rageclaw - wiki * Allen Wong Parents' Meeting During late Autumn in the port town of Nendis, Winterspring, a young kaldorei named Jansither was brought into the world. It was a coincidence which brought her parents together; they had both stopped in Starfall Village for reasons of their own. Her mother, Sylanai, was a Priestess of Elune providing aid to injured elves, who were unfortunate casualties of the most recent collision between the frost sabers and blue dragons. Her father, Elenros, a veteran druid, was taking advantage of the abundance of merchants in town to replenish his reagents before resuming his journey to Mount Hyjal, a trip he would take annually from his home in Auberdine. After gathering supplies, Elenros left through the back of the merchant house, fully intending to resume his journey. He noticed groaning and prayers from one of the smaller dwellings at the bottom of the cliffside, and, having caught word of the recent tragedy, knew that there must be a priestess tending to the wounded there. Turning the corner, he scanned the room, gazing expressionlessly at the wounded civilians lying on the floor. His eyes shifted to the priestess, who glanced at him from her peripheral, not letting his presence distract her from her blessings. Elenros helped Sylanai tend to the wounded, exchanging only a few words throughout the process. Over the course of the day, they took a liking to each other’s demeanor; Sylanai was drawn to the stoic nature and spiritual aptitude of her newly-found counterpart, and Elenros was intrigued by the priestess’s steadfast devotion and unwavering focus. This first interaction marked the end of Elenros’s voyage to Mount Hyjal and the beginning of their companionship. OOC Heya! Feel free to add me on Discord (Jansi#1479) or approach me on WoW. This is actually my first time role-playing, but I am (obviously, very much) enjoying it. Developing my character has been a blast and I look forward to meeting you in game. ]Category:Night Elf Category:Druid Category:Alliance